


Chaos

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Malec, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Shadowhunters had never particularly struggled with Halloween. It used to be so easy to differentiate between demons and mundanes that demons didn’t even bother coming out during the holiday.But with the new generation coming up, and technology advancing so rapidly, it was getting harder to tell them apart. There had already been 2 accidental attacks on mundanes, because they looked so realistic. Alec had a long night ahead of him, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to write another fic, but my life has been so chaotic and down the drain that I haven't had the time. Please don't hate me, I'm doing my best.

\-------

“I hate Halloween.” Alec’s muffled complaint made its way through the tangle of limbs that laid upon his head. He was practically burying himself in his own arms, face pressed into his desk. 

Being Head of the Institute during Halloween was like being the President during a war. Everything was chaotic, with almost 3 times as many demons as usual. And Alec was so tired. 

And Izzy made him put on this ridiculous costume. It was hard to get people to take him seriously dressed up as a superhero.

Though he had to admit, the hood was kinda his style.

Izzy had picked the Green Arrow out for him. He wasn’t very well-versed in mundane culture, but she said that he would like it. He hated that she was right.

A knock on his door startles Alec from his thoughts. Groaning, he lifts his head to see the only person who could’ve made his night just a little more tolerable.

“Alexander?”

“I see Izzy made you dress up too.” Alec sighs as he stands, before crossing the room to embrace his boyfriend, allowing for his face to settle gently into Magnus’ sandalwood scented scalp.

“Actually, I wanted to. Deadpool is one of my favorite superheroes.” Magnus’ fingers pull the hood off of Alec’s head, working their way into his hair. Alec lets out a breath. All he wanted was to stay like this, and have the night pass by. 

But it wasn’t going to work like that. 

It never did.

They eventually split, moving to take seats; Magnus in front of the desk, Alec behind it. Magnus smirked as he crossed his legs, somehow managing to make his Deadpool costume look as incredible as every other outfit he owned. Or maybe that was just his touch.

“You look exhausted, Alexander. The night has only just begun.”

“And yet, 2 mundanes are already dead because of my men.”

“Is that why you called me here?”

“Unfortunately. I wanted to know if there was a spell that you could cast on them, to help them tell demons from mundanes. Please?” Alec pouts, knowing Magnus won’t be able to resist.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

\-------

The spell worked, although it did little to calm things at the Institute. Shadowhunters were running in and out like there was a revolving door. Alec himself had to go fight 7 times, and he was on the low end of the spectrum.

Being dressed up as superheroes definitely helped with hiding their identities. All the mundanes they saved chalked it up to some Halloween mischief, people playing pranks. 

But that only decreased the chaos slightly as well. There were just too many demons, and too little Shadowhunters. The situation got more and more dire as the night went on, and Shadowhunters lost their energy, or got injured, or worse. 

3 Shadowhunters died that night. 

It was the worst one in a while, certainly in modern New York Institute history. 

But considering the influx of demons, the night could have gone much worse. Alec was commended on the way he handled the Institute that night, receiving recognition from the Clave.

That didn’t make handling what happened any easier.

\-------

Walking into his apartment, Alec shrugs off the jacket that he’d had on since Halloween. He hadn’t had time to sleep, much less change out of his costume.

“I was wondering when you’d get home. Come here.”

Alec drifts over to the couch where Magnus’ voice carries from, dropping himself between the warlock’s legs, resting his head on Magnus’ chest.

“Would you like to talk?”

“Three of my people died, Magnus. I thought I was prepared for this job-”

“Stop that. You cannot possibly hope to protect everyone from everything, all of the time. It doesn’t work like that. You did impossibly well, better than anyone I know could have.” Magnus laid his hands on the back of Alec’s neck, brushing his thumbs across the rune that marked it. Alec exhaled before burying his face deeper into Magnus’ chest.

“I know, but that doesn’t make the hurt any less. They were my responsibility. I sent them out there.”

“And that is your job. You took on this position because you wanted to protect people. And you are good at it. You have prepared for your entire life for this. Quitting will not help anyone, and will hurt all the people who depend upon you for guidance and strength. I know it hurts, Alexander. But your people need you. Especially in this time of grief. You have to be there for them. But first, you need to sleep.”

“How could I possibly sleep right now?”

“Easy. With my in your arms.”


End file.
